mightandmagicfandomcom-20200222-history
Ranger (H5)
The Ranger is the Sylvan hero class in Heroes of Might and Magic V. Their special skill is Avenger. They are the Wardens of Irollan, Sylanna’s chosen warriors. They are experts with the bow and the sword, wise in the ways of the forest, and able to commune with the beasts of the wild and the spirits of Nature. When an Elf child is chosen to follow the path of the Ranger, he receives advanced training from the three main castes of Elf society: the hunters, the blade dancer and the druids. When the child is deemed ready, he is sent into the deep forest, to find his totem spirit. When he comes back from this vision quest he has the power to shape-change into his totem, and his tribe recognizes him as a true Ranger. Advanced abilities bolded checked in-game, others based on wiki skill pages, not yet checked Attack: Flaming Arrows''' (requires Nature's Wrath and Deadeye Shot),'' ''Nature's Wrath (requires Battle Frenzy), '' Retribution (Tribes of the East, requires Battle Commander, Rain of Arrows, and Battle Frenzy) ''Defense: Stand Your Ground (requires Last Stand and Familiar Ground), Last Stand (requires Vitality), Power of Endurance, Preparation (Tribes of the East, requires Stand Your Ground and Tactics), Resistance (Tribes of the East, requires Protection)'' 'Sorcery: Counterspell''' (requires Arcane Brilliance, Arcane Exaltation, Fire Warriors), Arcane Brilliance (requires Mana Regeneration | Tribes of the East, requires Magic Insight), Arcane Excellence (Tribes of the East, requires Arcane Training), Distract (Tribes of the East, requires Arcane Brilliance), Erratic Mana (Tribes of the East, requires Mana Regeneration)'' 'Enlightenment: Arcane Exaltation''' (requires Deadeye Shot and Know Your Enemy), Graduate, Know Your Enemy (requires Arcane Intuition), Mentoring, Wizard's Reward'' 'Leadership: Aura of Swiftness, Battle Commander, Divine Guidance (Tribes of the East, requires Battle Commander), Empathy Luck: Elven Luck''' (requires Soldier's Luck | Tribes of the East, requires Rain of Arrows, Soldier's Luck, and Resourcefulness), Spoils of War, Tear of Asha Vision, Dead Man's Curse (requires Elven Luck and Rain of Arrows)'' 'War Machines: Brimstone Rain, Imbue Ballista, Triple Ballista (requires Rain of Arrows and Imbue Ballista | Tribes of the East, requires Ballista) Logistics: Death March, '''Familiar Ground' (requires Silent Stalker), Silent Stalker (requires Scouting), Snatch, Swift Mind (requires Scouting), Warpath'' Light magic: Eternal Light, Fire Resistance (requires Storm Wind, Imbue Arrow), Refined Mana, '''Storm Wind' (requires Master of Wrath), Suppress Light'' Dark magic: Corrupted Soil ( | Tribes of the East, requires Master of Pain), Dark Renewal ( | Tribes of the East, requires Master of Curses), Seal of Darkness (requires Corrupted Soil and Imbue Arrows | Tribes of the East, requires Master of Mind), Shrug of Darkness Summoning Magic: Banish, Elemental Balance, '''Fire Warriors' (requires Fire Resistance, Wall of Fog), Fog Veil (requires Master of Earthblood)'' Destructive Magic: Cold Death (requires Master of Ice), Fiery Wrath, Ignite (requires Secrets of Destruction), Mana Burst (requires Master of Fire), Sap Magic (Tribes of the East, requires Master of Storms), Secrets of Destruction List of Heroes V Rangers * Anwen * Dirael * Gilraen * Ossir * Talanar * Vinrael * Wyngaal * Ylthin * Alaron * Findan * Tieru Nature's Luck Nature's Luck is the Ranger racial skill. It requires the following skills and subskills: Heroes V *Expert Avenger, Deadeye Shot, and Rain of Arrows. *Expert Logistics, Scouting, Silent Stalker, and Familiar Ground. *Expert Luck, Soldier's Luck, Elven Luck, and Dead Man's Curse. *Expert Attack, Battle Frenzy, Nature's Wrath, and Flaming Arrows. *Expert Defense, Vitality, Last Stand, and Stand your ground. Tribes of the East *Expert Avenger, Deadeye Shot, Rain of Arrows, and Imbue Arrow. *Expert Light magic, Master of Wrath, Storm Wind, and Refined Mana. *Expert Logistics, Pathfinding, Silent Stalker, and Familiar Ground. *Expert Luck, Soldier's Luck, Resourcefulness, and Elven Luck. With Nature's Luck, units in the hero's army always have luck rolled on attacks. If the enemy has Absolute Protection, the effect of both abilities are nullified. Category:Heroes V hero classes